charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Orb
An Orb is a small magical sphere of light that exists in various sizes and colors, most commonly white or blue. Magical powers appear as orbs when separated from their possessors. Various magical powers also involve the manipulation of orbs. Orbs are a common method of teleportation. The Elders, Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches use blue and white orbs as a method of teleportation called Orbing; Darklighter-Whitelighters also use orbing, although their orbs are blue and black.. Their counterpart, Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches, use black and indigo orbs called Black Orbing. Additionally, when Witches summon other beings such as Spirits, they are teleported through white orbs. Orb-related Powers A number of powers are known to be accompanied by orbs. The orbs could either play a part in the usage of power or simply exists as a visual characteristic. Orbing''' ' ''Main article: Orbing Orbing is the ability to teleport to another location in a flurry of thousands of tiny, blue orbs. It is one of the few ways to get into The Heavens and is possessed by Whitelighters, Whitelighter-Witches and Darklighter-Whitelighters. It has a dark counterpart possessed by Darklighters. Telekinetic Orbing''' ' ''Main article: Telekinetic Orbing Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to teleport objects from one location to another through the use of orbs typically by calling it's name. This is a hybrid power of Telekinesis and Orbing and is possessed by Whitelighter-Witches and Darklighter-Whitelighters. It has a dark counterpart possessed by Darklighter-Witches. Remote Orbing Main article: Remote Orbing Remote Orbing is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact or having to teleport with them. It is a form of Remote Teleportation and an advanced stage of Telekinetic Orbing, the main difference being that Remote Orbing often requires the user to call the name of the location. It is possessed by Whitelighter-Witches, Darklighter-Whitelighters and Elders and has a dark counterpart possessed by Darklighter-Witches. Combustive Orbing Main article: Combustive Orbing Combustive Orbing is the ability combust to objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. It's a hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Combustion and is possessed by Annie and Wyatt Halliwell. Orb Shield Main article: Orb Shield Orb Shield is the ability to create a sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something. It is a type of Force Field, which appears as translucent blue energy and is resistant to most physical and magical attacks. This power is a highly focused advancement of Telekinetic Orbing and is only possessed by Whitelighter-Witches and Lacey Halliwell, who possesses the only known counterpart as an aspect of her Orb Manipulation power. Photokinesis Main article: Photokinesis Photokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate light. With the exception of its first appearance, this power is usually demonstrated by controlling orbs of light, rather than manipulating actual light. These orbs of light can resemble the usual blue orbs found in several powers, but can also be yellow and even be used to simulate Energy Balls. It is possessed by both Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. Hovering Main article: Hovering Hovering is the magical power to rise in the air a few feet with or without the use of orbs. This power is similar to Levitation but slower and just in one place, limiting it's efficient capacity to performing minuscule tasks like reaching small heights and mediating. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Whitelighter-Witches and Darklighter-Whitelighters. Glamouring Main article: Glamouring Glamouring is a magical ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being via a visual and audible illusion. When Whitelighters and Witches use this power, it may be accompanied by orbs (either small blue orbs or large white ones). This power is possessed by both Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches and Darklighter-Whitelighters. Spirit Writing''' ' ''Main article: Spirit Writing Spirit Writing is the ability to magically write messages from the afterlife through the use of orbs (whose color can vary). This power is possessed by Spirits. Orb Manipulation Main article: Orb Manipulation Orb Manipulation '''is the extremely rare ability to create, control and/or manipulate orbs in various different ways. This power is somewhat similar to Photokinesis, although Photokinesis controls orbs of light instead of the actual orbs. The power of Orb Manipulation (in it's '''infinite uses) is only possessed by Lacey Halliwell. Orb Acceleration Main article: Orb Acceleration Orb Acceleration is the hybrid power to fire orbs that super heatmolecules that they rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered, often resulting in either melting or ignition. It's a hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Acceleration and is possessed by Annie Halliwell. Orb Immobilization Main article: Orb Immobilization Orb Immobilization is the power to fire orbs from the hands that slow down molecules to the point that they freeze, essentially covering the desiredobject or being in orbs. It's a hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Immobilization and is possessed by Annie Halliwell. Shimmer-Orbing Shimmer-Orbing is the ability to teleport to another location in a flurry of thousands of tiny, blue orbs that collect around the user and disappear in a shimmering manner. It's a combination of Shimmering and Orbing and is only possessed by White-Phoenixes. It can allow it's users to get up to The Heavens, but morality is the determining factor. Notes and Trivia * Gideon occasionally teleported through purple orbs. * When Paige Matthews combined her magic with Leprechauns, her orbs turned green. * When Dawn Willan and Lauren Halliwell teleported, they were surrounded in blue '''and '''black orbs. However, this is because they're Darklighter-Whitelighters. Category:Charmed Terms Category:Powers